


Alpha

by Mindl3ss



Series: Red Version Stores [1]
Category: Pokegirls, Pokémon Games
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindl3ss/pseuds/Mindl3ss
Summary: A series of one shots taken from an old work of mine that never quite was finished. Re-written without the rigid chapter structure, it has allowed me to record the moments of greater importance in Red's adventure. Please be patient and understand that entries are not going to be posted in chronological order, but there is a well thought out timeline binding them together. Eventually, I hope my whole original novel makes this archive, but re-writing a thousand plus pages from over a decade of half devotion is no small task. I'm gonna start you off with some action and one of my favorite fight scenes. Please remember that you will not know the characters and concepts as fluidly as the story expects you to. This is intentional and will make more sense as more chapters go up. Well. Words only do so much, so I'll get to the action now. More to come. Much more.





	Alpha

Red Version Stories: Lavender Town - "Alpha"

It was with great anguish and grave silence that Red and his party assembled on the streets of Lavender town. Their mood was universally somber. 

On the steps of Lavender's great tower, the unranked members of Red's team waited nervously. Armora, Bella, and Rae all silently prayed for the same thing: That neither of their powerful sisters ended the day buried in the hallowed tomb open who's steps they sat watching. 

Down on the street, Red stood between his two strongest, his cap hiding the nervous twitch of his catlike ears, and his tail barely held still around his waist. At his side was an avian girl who's great wings folded neatly against her back like an angel at rest. 

Tears filled her eyes and stained the black markings beneath them as the two combatants approached. "Please..." Eva pleaded with her friends and mentors. "Don't do this." 

Thorn stalked up to her Master and embraced the distraught Pidgeot beside him, ever careful of her long sharp horn and myriad poisoned spines. She pleaded back to the most important person in the world to her. "Please don't cry, my love, I have to do this. We have to." Thorn's glare drifted over Eva's encircling wings to meet her rival's equally troubled, though decidedly determined eyes. 

Ashen nodded slowly, her new pair of horns bobbing. "Or it will tear us apart over and over again. The Bridge, The ship, The Cave. I can't do this for the rest of our lives." Ashen said softly, but there was fire in her words. "Please understand Eva, we NEED to settle this." Though she spoke to Eva, Ashen's eyes never left Thorn's. 

Eva just glared daggers at Ashen. "No I don't understand. You two are the best of friends. You are closer than we are sometimes... Sometimes I envy your bond. So why end all this in violence." She demanded on Ashen. Ashen only looked to the ground, breaking her stare down with Thorn for the first time.

Thorn gently pushed Eva away. "Nothing ends here, Eva. As powerful as we are, I doubt we could bring ourselves to kill eachother. There is just too much at stake for all of us. And if Ashen truely is the one, than I cannot be an obstacle that she cannot overcome. More is at risk here than any of our feelings. I wish it did not have to be so, but to continue on, Ashen must defeat me. And I must not hold back, or I will only hold us all back." Thorn leveled her horn towards Ashen.

Red reached out for Eva's shoulder. "Thorn is right, Eva. This moment is bigger than any of us. I don't like it any more than you do. Now come. It won't be safe for us down here in a few moments. Eva only nodded sadly. "As you wish, Master." She said with pained obedience and flew slowly up to a nearby rooftop. 

Red looked to Thorn. "Alpha?" Thorn nodded and her spines rose off her back, revealing their brilliant display and get heavy tail slammed off the ground. She issued an inhuman roar as her features shifted to become much more feral.

Red glanced behind. "Ash?" But Ashen's eyes had already glazed over copper, and licks of green flickered into her raging tail flame. Ashen roared with draconic fury as fire built in her throat and her features likewise became more extream.

Red sighed. This was the moment he had been dreading. "Very well then." Red said and closed his eyes. He glowed with a brilliant pink aura for only a moment, the was gone. 

Red alighted on a rooftop, just a few feet from his distraught Beta, and stepped down to sit with her. Eva sniffed and whipped her eyes. "You know I do get it. Why you think this is pointless. But right now, it's more important to them than anything. Their freedom. Your love. Mine." Eva just nodded slowly. "I know, Red. But I don't like it." Red chuckled. "At least you aren't going to feel it." Eva only nodded. "I guess being the Tamer isn't always the place to be either." Red smiled and steeled himself for what was likely to be the worst psychic feedback he'd ever felt.

The instant Red was gone, Ashen lunged and was in Thorn's face in the blink of an eye. Ashen quickly found out this was not a good place to be as she was met by a skilled lunge from Thorn's dangerous horn. Ashen cought Thorn's charge and hefted. Thorn felt her momentum change and was uprooted so easily it surprised her.

Ashen tossed Thorn over her head and let go, clearing some distance. She took to the air and gave chase. Thorn hit the ground on all fours and even as she slid to a stop, electricity charged up her spines and she loosed a deadly Thunderbolt at her rival. But Ashen was simply not there.

Thorn was amused for only a second before the field that her glowing horn produced told her to dodge. Ashen slammed down from above, but only cought the cobblestone street beneath her clawed feet. Thorn was larger and far heavier than Ashen but could move very quickly when she needed to.

As the dust settled, Thorn rolled to her feet a few paces away and spun, lashing out with her tail. Ashen was ready and cought the strong appendage and pivoted, letting her wings billow and let go, tossing Thorn again. This time she followed up with a blast of her firey breath.

Thorn was no stranger to fire and her armor and thick hide offered her good protection from the flames so she weathered the blast. But she was not so accustomed to being tossed around. She was usually the bigger combatant, and had not faced an opponent with this kind of strength before.

This time Thorn hit the ground with less control. She skidded on all fours and tumbled once. Ashen's flames were hotter now as well. Thorn wasted no time in recovery. As she righted her tumble, she slammed the road with her tail and the cobblestones shattered and gave way. Thorn launched back at Ashen, her horn trained for Ashen's chest.

Ashen saw her first real opening. She braced for impact and unleashed a hell storm of copper and green Dragon fire in Thorn's direction. Thorn protected her face with her armored forearms and lunged through the flames.

At the last moment, Ashen flinched and cut her torrent, though not quickly enough, as a blistering white hot pain pierced her right shoulder. Thorn's horn had not quite met it's Mark, but it was still a serious blow. Worse yet, from experience, Ashen knew that Thorn's deadly venom would soon be working it's horrible magic.

But a moment of stillness in the fighting gave Ashen pause enough to see the damage she had caused. Though Thorn had protected her face, her forearms and chest were badly burned, and blood already was seeping to the surface.

Suddenly the moment of stillness was over and Ashen was reminded just how tough her rival was. Pain ripped through her shoulder again as Thorn thrashed her head to the side, ripping her horn from Ashen's shoulder. Ashen flailed to the ground a few yards away and an angry and battle damaged Thorn loomed over her.

Ashen gritted her teeth and forced her mangled and bleeding shoulder back into some semblance of function. From the ground she blew a swath of fire to keep Thorn off of her and launched backward with her wings. In the air she could plan her next move.

But as the flames billowed around Thorn there was a loud thump and Thorn shot upwards out of the flame, leaving a small crater in her wake. Ashen cought Thorn by the horn as they connected and immediately her muscles locked as ten thousand volts of electricity cascaded out of Thorn's horn. 

Ashen powered through and flipped in the air, using her billowed wings to hold her aloft while thorn fell from her clenched grip. As the current subsided, Ashen merely folded up her wings and followed, charging all the raging Dragon fire she could muster in the back of her throat.

Thorn crashed hard into the ground, shattering the spines on her back. She grimmaced and rolled out of the way, knowing what would come next. And sure enough, the blast of coppery ultra-hot fire slammed into the crater she had just rolled out of. But thorn had rolled aside in time and was now on her feet and waiting. 

Blood pooled around her as she was more injured Than she would have cared to admit. She had lost one of her most fearsome attacks in that exchange, no longer able to impale an opponent on her back, but she still had her lightning, and she still had her Thunder. As ashen landed, Thorn slammed the ground with her tail, and a crack streaked across the road to beneath Ashen's feet. Then the ground there exploded upward, flipping heavy stones out of the ground to crush Ashen.

Ashen was gone. Already back in the air. Thorn's powerful Earthquake, once the bane of the entire party seemed for once ineffective. Thorn scowled as electricity cascaded from her broken spines and lashed off of her glowing horn.

Ashen dodged bolt after bolt and returned fire when she could manage, but thorn was quick on the ground and Ashen could feel the toxins slowly ebbing away at her strength. Then Thorn slammed the ground with her tail again and shot upward with immense force as the ground beneath her caved.

This Time Ashen dove to intercept her ascent. Thorn was fast and slashed with her horn, slicing open Ashen's chest with a spray of blood and venom. Ashen reeled backwards and her flight faultered. 

Thorn slammed into the ground on all fours, and even on the nearby rooftop, Red and Eva felt the ground shake. A moment later, Ashen crashed down in a heap. Thorn rose to her feet and sprinted for her, horn lowered. 

As thorn charged, ashen rose to her feet, bleeding and battered, but now more determined than ever. She cought Thorn by the horn and leaned in, driving the foot long spike into the ground, and Thorn followed.

But Thorn had expected this and Ashen had taken her bait. As Thorn ground her face into the stone surface, her tail lashed around, blindsiding Ashen hard enough to knock her off her feet. Ashen never hit the ground.

In an instant the tide of combat reversed again and Thorn rose behind Ashen, her lips split and bleeding from just about everywhere, but still in possession of all of her strength. Her claws clamped down on the apex of Ashen's wings and with a sickening snap, Ashen was grounded.

Ashen screamed as her wings shattered and another powerful tail lash sent her staggering forward. As her wings fell limp behind her, she turned and blasted Thorn with another gale of Dragon Fire. With nowhere to escape, thorn again threw her arms up and was assaulted by the ultra hot copper flame to her forearms and chest, already badly burned. 

Thorn reeled and staggered back, clutching her chest. Ashen saw an opening and ignored her destroyed wings. She charged and blasted Thorn again at close range, this time, with her arms over her chest, thorn's face took the brunt of the Dragon Fire. 

Thorn howled in pain and faught to cover her eyes, but it was too late. Her blood red eyes smoked over and soft flesh melted. Thorn's world went black and she covered her face. But after a moment, the white hot pain faded to numbness and Thorn was left in a great blackness.

Ashen huffed and clutched her badly injured shoulder, shaking off another wave of burning toxin. "Thorn. Submit. I don't want to hurt you anymore." 

Thorn lowered her hands from her face and glared at Ashen from behind dead eyes. A sinister grin spread across her broken and burned face. Suddenly her horn crackled with electricity and Thorn pointed directly at Ashen. Then a massive Thunderbolt loosed from her horn and Ashen barely tumbled out of the way. 

Thorn followed with a barrage of electrical bolts but Ashen managed to evade them. Bu now Ashen had backed off considerably. Even broken, blind, and badly burned, Thorn seemed to be more dangerous than ever. Now, out of range, thorn just stood with her horn crackling with current. She stood perfectly still, sensing and listening.

Ashen tried a few times to get close, but whenever she came in range, Thorn would sense her movement somehow and send another bolt of lightning at her or collapse the ground beneath her with an Earthquake. Ashen was stuck. Thorn outraged her fire, and even if she got in close, how could she contend with thorn's physical strength. Ashen was too injured to beat thorn in a fist fight now, and the toxin from her shoulder wound was already sapping her strength much faster than before. Ashen saw only one option.

Ashen gritted her teeth and sprinted for Thorn, full speed. Thorn immediately noticed her at about thirty feet and loosed another Thunderbolt. Ashen made no attempt to dodge, instead dove for Thorn, hoping her momentum would Cary her after the electricity paralyzed her. 

And it did. Thorn had only a moment to curse as Ashen's locked up form crashed into her, knocking them both to the ground and grounding out the Thunderbolt. Before Thorn could recover and reload, Ashen grabbed Thorn by the horn. It was all Ashen could think to do, so she closed her fanged jaws around the brutal weapon and crushed with all of her might. 

At first Ashen thought her teeth were breaking, but then it splintered and with a great jolt of violent electricity, Thorn's horn shattered, filling Ashen's mouth with foul tasting toxin. This time there was no scream.

Ashen rose to her feet, her maw still clenching the splintered horn dripping thick black I horn from her fangs. Thorn lay limp at Ashen's feet, her chest barely rising and falling and her ragged breathing the only signs of life. Ashen stood maybe another moment before she herself collapsed to the ground. 

As the party rushed out to help their friends, Thorn's dead eyes slid open and affixed Ashen's still form with an unsighted stare. "Alpha..." She ground out before pain and loss of blood took her from consciousness.

\-----------------------------------  
Edit: no I didn't give anyone's breed except for Eva's. This was intentional. I do not think I was too candid in my descriptions of Thorn or Ashen for you to make a guess as to what species they are, and as for Red? Well. You'll just have to keep reading to figure that one out. A cookie to whoever guesses it from the clues I did drop. So. We come to the end of the first posted story. There are more. Many more. There is even a part two to this little episode of the greater story. But that's another story for another day. I hope you liked the action. This was mostly battley stuff. There is more of that. But it touches on some other greater themes of the overall tale as well, things like resisting or succumbing to programmed instincts and societal standards. i touch on a lot of deep and dark subjects in the overall story so not every chapter is this... Fun? Maybe bad choice of words. As you get to know the characters, The darkness of this fight really becomes apparent. I say fun because who doesn't like an action scene, and despite all the angst happening, it really was fun to write. Both the first time and this re-write. More to come. A lot more. Ima try for one new segment a day. But like I said, ima post them sorta at random. Basically whatever part of the story I feel like re-visiting for that day. Have fun deceiphering my weirdness. Thanks for reading. As always, I infinitely appreciate hearing what you think, so r&r please. Okay. 'Nuff said for now. Mindl3ss Out.


End file.
